Dexter- New Years
by OnemRush17
Summary: It almost New Years! everyone has gathered at Papa's restaurant. Dexter shows up to have a good time ,but what happens when Deb shows up when a week ago she told Dexter she was in love with him.How will Dexter tell her the truth that he has feelings for her? Read and find out? :D! takes place 7.12 Suprise Mother F***ER :P


The whole gang is celebrating at Angel's restaurant. "It's almost time guys!" Angel yelled while holding up his drink and smiling like a Detective ready to retire .

"Hey Angel, how's the restaurant going?" Dexter asked, as he slapped Angel on the shoulder almost making him spill his drink.

"It's going great." Angel replied and managed to keep his drink in the glass. Dexter noticed and grinned.

Dexter made his way through the crowd to sit down at one of the tables out on the patio and enjoys the atmosphere around him; the party was in full swing the drinking and dancing even a few folks trying to sing karaoke. Dexter wondered what that would feel like to enjoy himself and not have to pretend. A few minutes later Deb shows up.

"Hey Deb you made it!" Angel said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Angel, hey have you seen my brother around?"

"Yeah he's sitting out on the patio."

"Thanks Angel."

"No problem."

Deb nudged her way through the people parting to where Dexter is sitting, she sees him sitting there at peace. "Hey Dex."

Dexter opens his eyes and finds Deb in front of him "Hey Deb."

"Can I sit with you?" Deb looked a bit sheepish, but good, thought Dexter.

"Sure.", Deb sits down next to Dexter. She doesn't talk, for a few moments Dexter stares at her while her eyes.

_Ever since she told me she has been in love with me I feel like there is another layer to me wanting me to peel it and unravel the nature that lies beneath_**.** _Something inside me has changed I feel things now, more than I did when I was with Hannah, these feelings never came when I was with her...no these new found feelings are for Deb_.

"Deb." She opens her eyes and looks at Dex, "I have to tell you something…I'm…"

Angel appears out of the crowd and hands Dex and Deb hats and champaign. Talking loud to be heard, "Cool hats Angel," Deb said.

"Thanks, complements of Papa's Restaurant." Angel heads into his restaurant setting the clock for the countdown.

"Dex, would you wear this hat?" Deb said while putting the hat on, and laughing.

Dex looks at her in a loving way.

_Everything Deb has done in the past was to protect me, she accepts me for who I am and even now I understand what she wants me to feel, those feelings, that love…is all rushing to my heart_.

Dex smiles at her, "I don't know Deb, it looks like a pretty nice hat." Deb looks at him for a minute, Dex does the same, then they both smile at each other.

"Only 30 seconds!" Yelled Angel. Everyone including Dex and Deb, got up out of their seats counting down the seconds that remained, everyone screamed "20..19..18..17..16..15!" Dex looks at her, "10..9..8..7..6!" Dexter grabs Deb and pulls her close to him, they both stop counting."5..4..3..2..1..," from the crowd.

Dexter kisses Deb for a few seconds then pulls away slowly to see her face; she was shocked yet smiling at the same time.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone at the restaurant cheered, Dexter and Deb where still holding on to each other. Dex realized what he was doing and let go of her. Angel danced out onto the patio through the crowd and hugged them both, "Happy New Year."

Everyone at the restaurant partied for hours and then headed home; Angel closed the restaurant after his crew finished cleaning up and went home too. It was a great party in Angel's new place, one to be remembered.

Dexter went home and so did Deb. The hour was late but Dexter couldn't sleep. Remembering the kiss he shared with Deb, it brought a smile to his face.

Deb was sitting on her couch and remembered that kiss with Dexter, she smiles at the thought. she soon realizes she needs to confront him; Deb grabs her car keys and heads out.

Dexter was lost in thought.

_These feelings I have for Deb have grown since our kiss we shared, I want to feel that again, I want to feel the warmth of her skin on mine, I want to hold her and never let go_.

Dexter got up, headed to the door, opened it, but found someone was standing in front of him, "Deb?"

"We need to talk." Deb's expression asks for help.

Dexter's heart was racing at the sight of Deb in his presence.

"Of course Deb, come in."

Deb steps into his apartment and sits down at one of the nearby stools in the kitchen.

Dexter's eyes follow her every move. He can't help but keep his eyes on her; Dexter goes to close the door.

"Dex do you know why I came here tonight?" Deb asked with a slight smile. Her purse ends up on the floor and her eyes plead.

Dex looked at her.

_She's here to talk about that kiss._

"No."

Deb looked at him then gets up from the stool. Her hands start to shake so slightly.

"Dex, I came here to talk about that kiss."

Dex realizes what he has been waiting for her to say since their encounter at Angle's New Year's Eve party, was just spoken.

"Oh that." is all Dexter can say. How does he tell Deb that he has feelings for her when he's just starting to sort all of this out himself?

"Yeah Dex, that kiss…why…why did you kiss me?" Deb looks at him waiting.

"I...I don't know."

Deb's expression screams NO!

"Dammit Dexter tell me the truth! A while ago I told you I was in love with you…you told me you didn't feel the same way!"

"Deb…"

"Is this a game to you Dex, do you like to play with people's emotions is that it!?"

"No…"

"Then what!"

"Did the kiss actually mean something to you…do you have feelings for me now, is that it!" Deb started crying.

Dex looks at Deb with this sad expression on his face.

"Yes."

"Dex I just can't I…"

Deb looks at Dex with tears in her eyes trying to form a smile but can't, she looks like she's not sure what she just heard.

"What?"

Dex can't take it anymore, he needs to let Deb know.

"I have feelings for you Deb." Dexter sighed, relieved that he could say words.

Deb just stops and stares at him. The realization of what he just said comes out in her expression. (POV)

Dexter gets closer and closer to Deb with her heart pounding, visibly that Dexter notices, pounding harder with every step he takes towards her. Dexter places both his hands on Deb's face. He gets so close he can feel her steady breathing on his lips.

"Dex..." said Deb softly to him in a whisper.

"I love you Deb" Dexter spoke softly, then sighed.

Deb smiles, Dexter places his lips on hers.

_I feel Deb's warm lips on mine, I have never felt this way, my whole body feels like it's on fire, I feel Deb's body against mine. For once I feel safe with Deb; I feel at peace. Deb is in every sense of the word…home_.

Dex and Deb pull away slowly.

"Dex I love you."

"I love you too Deb."

Deb smiles. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Dexter, ever since I told you that I loved you."

Dex leans in and kisses Deb, she smiles in the kiss. They continue kissing for minutes.

Then Dex starts to kiss her neck, he feels her body shiver.

"Dex…I think…we shouldn't…not yet."

Dex stops and looks at her.

"Deb we have been waiting for this for a really long time."

"I know Dex, but..."

Dex starts to kiss her neck again.

"I just think...we…should wait."

They look at each other's eyes.

"Ok Deb, I understand."

She smiles, they kiss again for several moments, then she pulls away.

"I better go, this is…," smiling as she is about to open the door.

Dexter steps back looks at her, this is all so new, these feelings, then says, "Good night…Deb."

He turns and goes in to his room to undress for bed.

Deb catches a glimpse of Dexter taking his shirt off. She sees him with his upped body exposed. She bited her lower lip, she closes the door and makes her way Dexter's room.

Dexter turns around when he hears Deb coming.

"I thought you had to…."

Deb kisses Dex passionately, puts both her arms around him, she then pulls apart, leans her head against his with both her hands on his chest. He can feel her breath.

"Deb I thought you wanted to wait?" Dex said, catching his breath.

"I know what I said."

Deb kisses Dex; Dex pulls away from the kiss slowly and looks at Deb.

He then starts to take off her blue shirt blouse, to reveal her black bra. Dex admires her body for a moment.

He then picks up Deb in his arms and places her on the bed nice and slowly, she laughs for a moment. Dex gets on top of her and starts then makes his way to her neck, then all the way down to her soft tummy.

Dex then starts to take off her pants exposing her black panties.

Dex pulls Dexter back up and kisses him on the lips while his right hand is brushing her right leg, Deb moans at his touches.

Deb starts to take off Dex's pants to reveal his navy blue boxers, she laughs a little at the sight of Dex in boxers, and Dex looks at Deb.

"What, I always wear boxers." laughing a little.

"I just never pictured you in boxers" Deb says with a little grin.

Dex gets closer to her "ohhhhh…what do you picture me in?." in a seductive voice.

Deb looks at Dexter "Jockey shorts, "she laughs.

Dex smiles, he would never have thought Deb of all people thinks he wore jockey shorts.

Dex starts kissing Deb passionately.

They both then start making love, passionate love to one another.

**Well what did you guys think well? comment, rate**

** I ship Debster 3 since like the series started but then i found out he was his sister, but then i came back to it when she admitted to being in love with him and thats when i was back on board :D... this is myfirst Fic about them i think i did an amazing job:) i wrote for the New Years episode. by the way what a shocking episode right! :O**

**anyway i hope you enjoyed my story:D**

** i would like to thank Mike :) who has shown me the ways to writing stories better thank you :)**


End file.
